


You are mine

by bookl0ver



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze and Smarty have been getting uncomfortably close recently. Annoyed by this, Chilled decides to remind Ze who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote, I hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos of you liked it, and let me know of any thoughts or criticisms in the comments.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Ze!” Chilled roared as he entered the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. He was so fucking pissed off right now that he was contemplating giving his boyfriend the biggest punch he could manage. He’d just seen the video he had uploaded to Youtube when he was on the bus coming back from shopping. Ze and Smarty were in it, and they were flirting in it, Smarty going as far to give Ze a kiss on the lips and a hug.

“Where are you, you little shit?”

Ze giggled, hiding in the closet, covering his mouth so the other wouldn’t hear him. He and Smarty had decided to make a video together, seeing as how Ze had moved to New York to be with Chilled. Once he got to Smarty’s house they had come up with an idea to fuck with both their fans, and Chilled. They had a little vlog set up, and they just spoke about life, making sure to flirt with each other, throwing as many gay jokes into the video as possible. To add insult to Chilled’s assured injury, Smarty made sure to give Ze a kiss and hug at the end of the video.

Ze had been so pleased with the finished result, and could barely contain his excitement, sending Chilled out for some groceries while he uploaded it, sending his boyfriend a cheeky message to watch his new video. He knew how pissed Chilled was going to be and honestly, he fucking loved it when Chilled was jealous he became so rough and possessive.  

Chilled growled at Ze’s lack of response, and stormed into their bedroom, knowing he was in there. Ducking down he checked under the bed and in the airing cupboard and then ripped open the door of the wardrobe, seeing his boyfriend sat on the floor, laughing his ass off.

Reaching down Chilled grabbed Ze by his arm and yanked him up. “You’re in so much trouble, Ze,” He whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Ze looked up at him, eyes shining with amusement. “Have I done something bad, Chilled?” He asked innocently.

A low growl escaped Chilled as he pushed Ze up against the nearest wall, placing his hands either side of Ze’s head, trapping him. “You know what you’ve fucking done, Steven.”

Ze could only laugh, the anger clouding Chilled’s eyes being one of the funniest things he had seen. “Mind explaining to me what it is I’ve done?” He chuckled.

“You flirted with Smarty,” Chilled growled, one hand clutching Ze’s chin tilting his head upwards so he was forced to look into Chilled’s furious eyes. “You let him touch you, kiss you.”

Ze tried not to show his amusement but failed, letting a stream of giggles escape him.

A mouth covered his, a surprised gasp leaving his lips as Anthony’s tongue invading his mouth, the taller boy’s body pinning him against the wall. Closing his eyes Ze responded to the kiss, letting his tongue dance with Anthony’s. Low moans escaped them as they grinded against each other, getting excited.

Pulling back for air, Anthony looked down at Steven, the anger in his eyes slowly mixing with lust.

“Smarty’s kiss was better.”

Anthony grabbed both of Ze’s hands pinning them above his head, holding them there with one hand. “What was that, Steven?” He growled.

“Smarty is a much better kisser than you.” Ze said cheekily, preparing himself for the consequences of his words.

The room was silent, nothing but the breaths of the two men cutting into the tense atmosphere.

“C-Chilled?” Ze said, wondering if he had gone too far.

Before he could get a response dark hands moved down to his head, tangling in his hair as he was once again yanked into a passionate and almost painful kiss. A squeak escaped the smaller boy as his back was once again crashed against the wall, the hands pulling at his hair harshly and teeth biting on his bottom lip.

Chilled slid his hands down Ze’s body, stopping at his ass to give it a squeeze and grind their hips together, savouring the gasps that escaped the shorter boy.  He pulled away from the kiss, holding Ze against the wall, his hands now on his shoulders being the only contact between them.

“What’s the matter babe?” He asked, chuckling as he eyed the bulge in Ze’s jeans.

“Please don’t tease me,” Ze groaned. “Touch me please.”

“I think you need to apologise first.”  Chilled’s grin stretching over his face.

“Anthony, I’m sorry, please touch me baby, I’m sorry.” Ze moved his hands, palming himself through his jeans.

“No.” Chilled shook his head disapprovingly, pinning both of Ze’s hands above his head. “Bad boy, now, what are you sorry for?”

“I-I’m sorry for kissing Smarty.” Ze mumbled, “And for saying he was a better kisser.” He added, seeing Anthony’s unsatisfied face.

“That’s my boy,” Chilled giggled, the desperation and want in Ze’s eyes shining as he stared up at him. “Why don’t you show me how sorry you are? Prove it to me.”

Ze tugged his hands out of Chilled’s grasp, sinking to his knees and fiddling with his belt, throwing the item across the room. His hands brushed against Anthony’s bulge as he fumbled with button and zipper, finally getting both obstacles out of the way and yanking down his jeans and boxers, leaving himself with Anthony’s throbbing his erection in his face.

Glancing up at Chilled to check this was okay, receiving a nod in response, Ze reached out, his hands gripping the shaft as he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently.

Anthony closed his eyes and moaned softly, tangling his hands into Ze’s hair tugging softly wanting to feel more of the younger boy’s mouth.

Ze took the hint, taking more of Anthony in his mouth bobbing his head, loving the moans escaping his boyfriend, the gentle pulls. As strange as it was, he loved when Chilled was under his control, almost as much as he loved being under Chilled’s.

“Oh fuck you’re so good babe. Jesus more Ze fuck so good.” Anthony’s hands tightened in Ze’s hair pulling him down, hips thrusting to force his dick deeper down Ze’s throat.

The coil in Chilled’s stomach tightened, and he couldn’t hold back as he released, gripping Ze’s hair to keep him still. “Fuck Ze oh fuck baby,” He moaned out, his cum filling Ze’s mouth, a small smile creeping on Anthony’s face as he felt Ze swallow his load.

Ze grinned as he pulled back and stood up. “Am I forgiven?” He asked cheekily.

Anthony laughed. “No, I’m not done with you yet.” He pushed his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them, surprising Steven by spinning them round pushing him onto the bed, a smirk on his face at the look of surprise on his face. “And besides, you don’t really want me to stop do you?”

Ze gasped as Chilled groped his crotch, pleasure shooting through his body. “Fuck, n-no.”

Anthony straddled Ze’s hips, grinding down on him as he lifted his own shirt over his head Ze’s following, a mumbled careful escaping Ze’s lips as his shirt was nearly torn due to Anthony’s desire to have him shirtless the items being threw to the corner of the room.

Brown eyes travelled down the toned body, his lust finally over powering the last of his anger. “You’re so beautiful Steven.” He leaned down, kissing the boy gently, tenderly, feeling the other response likewise.

Ze loved the gentle kiss but he needed release, his jeans were too tight, digging into his package painfully. He fumbled with his belt and button, letting Chilled drag the denim down his legs, throwing them off into the corner, Ze’s boxers following shortly.

The taller boy crawled backwards, standing at the edge of the bed, dragging Ze to the edge of the bed so his member was at the same level as Ze’s hole.

Chilled licked his lips as he gripped Ze’s member, enjoying the low moan, watching every movement the smaller boy made. He moved his free hand to stretch over to the bedside table, picking up the bottle of lube, covering his fingers in the substance. Carefully, he pressed one finger into Ze’s entrance.

A gasp escaped Ze as he felt the finger enter him, making himself relaxed, knowing it would speed up the process to his release. He looked up at Chilled, mesmerised by the gorgeous boy in front of him. A second finger entered him causing a low whine to escape him, closing his eyes at the pressure.

Chilled smiled sympathetically, he knew this sucked for Ze. He pumped his hand on Ze’s length trying to combat the boy’s pain with pleasure. “C-Chilled please, I can’t wait any longer,” Steven moaned, thrusting his hips up into Anthony’s hand.               

“It’ll hurt,” Anthony said worriedly.

“Please Chilled I need it, please,” Ze begged. “I can take it, just give it to me.”

Chilled sighed, covering his member in lube, moaning at the feeling. “You’re sure?” He double checked, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

“Yes just please fuck me already!” Ze growled, getting impatient.

“Don’t get moody with me young man,” Chilled joked as he slowly pushed in, “You’re the one who’s been naughty not me.”

Ze let out a small laugh that became a whimper as Chilled entered him, his hands digging into the bed sheets, screwing his eyes up. “Ooh fuck, shit,” He whimpered.

Chilled sped up his actions on Ze’s member, distracting his boyfriend from the pain as best as he could. Slowly he pulled back until he was almost out, then pushed back in slowly, letting Ze adjust to his size.

Whimpers of pain slowly morphed into moans of pleasure. “C-Chilled, faster please,” He moaned out, bunching up the bed sheets in his hands.

Anthony smiled and complied, setting a fast pace that had both boys moaning and panting. “Fuck you’re so hot Ze,” Anthony groaned, voice husky.

Ze let out a low cry in response, wrapping his hands around his own length, feeling the pleasure build up in his stomach.

“C-Chilled, I’m gonna, -I’m gonna,” Ze stuttered, letting out a load moan as his spot was struck once again, nearly sending him over the edge.

Chilled smirked, batting Ze’s hands away from his throbbing erection, grasping the bottom of the shaft, holding tightly so Ze couldn’t finish.

“Ch-Chilled? What are you doing?” Ze gasped, so close to release.

“Tell me who you belong to.” Chilled said, staring straight into Ze’s eyes. “Tell me you’re mine, and I’ll let you finish.”

“F-fuck, c’mon dude,” Chilled thrust his hips harder, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Ze’s body. “Ah! O-okay.”

Chilled growled lowly at his request not being granted. He dragged his nails down Ze’s cock, hearing the low gasp of pain. “Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you,” Ze whimpered, thrusting his hips into Chilled’s hands, annoyed that Chilled had stopped thrusting into him, leaving him with no pleasure.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Chilled grinned evilly, loving the look of desperation and embarrassment  that covered his face.

Ze shut his eyes, scarlet painting his cheeks. “You,” He said, trying not to be cut off by a moan as Chilled thrust into him, hitting his prostate. “I-I belong to, fuck, please,” He begged, so close.

Taking pity on the boy Chilled stroked him in time with his thrusts, sending him over the edge. The look on Ze’s face paired with the tightness of his ass sent Chilled over the edge, spilling into Ze. Both boys rode out their orgasm, Chilled pulling out slowly once he was spent, and reaching to where his jeans had been discarded, pulling out his phone.

Steven lay on the bed, breathing heavily, the heat in the room suffocating. He opened his eyes to see Chilled with his phone, taking a picture of him. “Chilled!” He yelped, covering his eyes a few seconds too late.

“Sorry baby,” Chilled chuckled. “You looked too perfect. And now I can remind you that you’re mine with just a picture.”

Ze just groaned, pulling a pillow towards him and laying his head down on it. “If that picture ends up on youtube, I will cut your dick off.” He threatened, eyes drooping.

Chilled only laughed. “Of course you will.” Cuddling into Ze’s back he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Sleep tight, sweetie.”

 


End file.
